


Roses in the City

by J30NG1N_L0V3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycles, Rich Seo Changbin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J30NG1N_L0V3/pseuds/J30NG1N_L0V3
Summary: Changbin goes to get flowers regularly, but he doesn't actually want to see the flowers, but rather the flower boy that gives him the flowersALTFelix always wanted a biker boyfriend. He might just get that.





	1. Delphinium Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi omg so this tweet that I tweeted inspired me lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/J30NG1N_L0V3/status/1109516158196203520?s=19
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biker came into the store and asked for some Delphinium, And Felix could not get over his Beauty

Felix loves the spring. The beautiful flowers that bloom outside, the fresh smell of nature. The quiet rain that trickles against his windows and doors. He loved it. To be out by the ponds, picking flowers or maybe walking around town as a soft mist falls on his face, the sun barely peeking out from the clouds. The beautiful green trees starting to gain their life again and the warm beaming sun that meant Iced Coffee time. On such nice days, Felix wanted to be everywhere but one place.

 

 _His job_.

 

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved his job! To be surrounded by beautiful flowers all the time, the soft mist filling the flower shop with the smell of fresh rain as it watered the flowers to keep them hydrated. The bright sun beaming into the shop sometimes, making the watering machines have rainbows in the water as if it was sunny while raining outside. There was always the smell of flowers around him. One moment it's the smell of classic rose, the next, calming lavender, occasionally the intoxicating gardenia, and then, the delicate peony. Felix wore a flower behind his ear at work all the time, a new, beautiful smell every day. His soft, perfectly styled pink and orange hair slightly covering one of his eyes as he continuously flipped it out of the way when he was punching something in on the cash register, or when he looked down to quickly read just one more paragraph of his story he was glued into always looked nice next to the flower he wore.

The outfit of the day today was a white, pink, and blue striped crop top with a tank top underneath to cover his stomach with the sleeves rolled up, and his simple light blue jean shorts that stopped mid thigh, His customized converse with every pastel colour of the rainbow. His flower of the day was a beautiful Stargazer Lily, complimenting the pink of his hair, making the orange rather muted compared to the pink.

Felix sighed as he read a page of his story, being tremendously bored. He was hoping someone would come in soon to get something, or his brother Chan to be on break to annoy him.

 

The loud bell of the shop dings, bringing Felix's attention to the door. Felix stands up straight and gulps hard at the man's dark, black apparel.

 

As if in slow motion, the short man removed his helmet to reveal a beautiful face, the dark eyeshadow on his eyelids that had just a small glitter to it, the chains hanging from one belt loop to the next with a nice, expensive Gucci belt adorned to around his waist, the interlocking G's adding a pop of gold to his outfit. The tight, leather jeans hugged his rather short legs graciously, and the white 3 centimeter heeled Combat boots with black soles that were dusted with hardened mud. The man approached the counter and Felix could feel his heart slamming against his chest at the man. 

 

"Welcome." Felix said softly to the man. He smiled and Felix's heart did flips.

 

"I'm looking for-" he glanced at a paper in his hand "Delphiniums?" He asked, unsure about his pronunciation. Felix clasped his hands together and jumped over the counter.

 

"Yes, over here follow me!" He walked over to the coloured section of the flowers, by the purples. He looked around trying to find it, letting out a cute sound that the man couldn't help but stifle a giggle out, but only realizing what he did, clearing his throat loudly behind Felix and rocking between his feet.

 

"Here." Felix gave the man a small bouquet of the flowers. The man took his free hand and grabbed the flowers, nodding with a smile. They made their way back over to the counter, and Felix punched in the price of them. The man set his helmet on the table and grabbed his wallet from one of his front pockets on his leather jacket, opening it up and grabbing some cash.

 

"The total is 14,500. Would you like a caring paper for watering?" Felix asked, looking at the biker as he took the money. He shrugged speaking with a slightly awkward tone,

 

"Would it matter? It's a gift for someone, I don't think they will care..." He scratched his head. Felix put the money in the cash register and blinked his eyes dramatically slow. he bent down and grabbed a paper and folded it, handing it to the man. He leaned over the counter and sighed.

 

"Well it wouldn't hurt to give it to them." He softly shoved his hand towards the Biker. Flustered, the biker grabbed it and put it in a pocket. With a stutter, he said,

 

"Okay... I'll give it to her." Felix's heart was crushed hearing that it was a girl. sure, he didn't mean to  _assume,_ but he exactly did that. The biker gave an awkward wave as he grabbed the flowers and put his helmet back on, hiding his beautiful face that Felix wanted to stare at for _just a little longer._ He smiled softly and waved at the biker.

 

"Come again soon!" He softly said to the man. He exited the flower shop and when Felix could only see the back of his helmet, he shrunk down to the ground and put his cheek on the counter, feeling defeated.

 

"Oh he's probably giving the flowers to his girlfriend or something..." Felix muffled voice quietly whined through the empty flower shop, the sun shining through the glass roof lighting up his face just a bit. The bell of the door rang as a loud booming voice speaking English, identified as his brother Chan, grabbed Felix's attention.

 

"What is up!" He yelled, jumping over the counter and messing up Felix's hair. Felix swatted his hand away and whined.

 

"Stop, I did it really nice today!" Felix yelled, grabbing the flower that fell from his ear and setting it on the counter. Chan jumped over to the other side of Felix and looked at the flower.

 

"What flower is that?" He asked, too enthusiastic for Felix's current mourning time, 'the cute biker has a girlfriend'. Chan obviously noticed this and immediately Jokes,

 

"What, did your ideal type walk through the door and get flowers for his girlfriend or something?" Damn it, Chan knew too well. Felix dramatically threw his arms up and yelled,

 

"Yes! That's exactly what happened." He pretended to cry loudly. Chan snorted, having trouble breathing as he leaned over the counter and busted a lung.

 

"Oh really! That's hilarious!" Chan said between laughter. Felix punched Chan in the chest as hard as he could with his weak arms and tiny fists. Chan stepped back and dramatically put his hands over where Felix punched and fell back, catching himself with a laugh.

 

"Oh that hit hurt so much! I'm In great pain!" He joked, pushing Felix lightly. Felix growled at Chan, angrily exhaling out of his nose as he crossed his arms over his chest. He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the counter to face Chan.

 

"If you saw his face, your heart would do flips too, okay! He was so carved, angular, beautiful! He had a deadly stare but was so nice, his smile!" Felix dramatically explained the appearance of the Biker. He explained it like love at first sight, going into great detail to how he acted and his clothes, only then to start pouting.

 

"He has a girlfriend..." Felix said with a sad tone. Chan shrugged, leaning on his elbow placed on the counter next to him.

 

"But was she with him?" He asked curiously. Felix shook his head.

 

"No, but he said that he was giving the flowers to ' _her'_ so i just knew it was a girlfriend." Felix sighed. Chan furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Maybe they were for his mom or something. Don't assume everything, Lil Lix." Chan pat Felix's head. Felix flipped his hair out from his eye and turned around, Reading more of his book. Chan pat his back and jumped over the counter again.

 

"Anyways, I'm off break now Kiddo, I'll see you later!" Chan waved with a bright smile, Leaving the flower shop. Felix let out a quiet sound of Understanding as he continued to read the page he was on.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :] Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it's not too long, 1.3k words was less than what i was hoping, but i couldn't keep extending the chapter when i had nothing else to add oops but thank you for reading and 2nd chapter will be out tomorrow (Hopefully, maybe not. Maybe thursday. but hopefully tomorrow!) I hope you enjoyed it :]
> 
> ~~A~~


	2. Purple Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The florist boy told me to give you this, you'll water them, right?" Changbin asked, putting the paper into the bouquet of flowers on the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> !!!  
> Deceased family, graves, and mentions of Hospitals and Self harm. If you are uncomfortable by any of these things, please read cautiously or do not read! :]

 

 

 

"It's me, Changbin." he pulled his helmet off and set it to the side of him, kneeling down to the ground. A soft breeze blew his hair lightly. He sighed, putting the flowers on the grave.

 

"I miss you." He said softly, looking around to make sure people weren't there. Not like it would mater, he would just feel  _too_ Self Conscious. He rolled his Leather jacket off his shoulders and looked at the gravestone.

 

"You always loved spring. The weather warming up, the fresh smells of nature. I wish you could still experience it." Changbin said. His face lit up after he remembered the paper.

 

"The florist boy told me to give you this, you'll water them, right?" Changbin asked. He unbuttoned one of the pockets on his jacket, taking out the Watering instructions. He lightly shoved it in the flower bundle, adjusting where he put the flowers. He sniffled, wiping away a tear falling.

 

"It's been a year already. I can't believe it." He said, holding back his tears. An image appeared in his head,  _the wires all leading to his Grandmothers hospital bed as she still smiled with the most beautiful smile, a Delphinium flower in a small Vase on the table next to her._ He put his head down and shook it.

 

"I know, you told me to stop riding, but I cant help it. You always told me to stop doing a lot of things, but I was a rebellious handful, right?" He softly laughed, reading over the name on the Grave multiple times. He felt a sudden feeling of safety, as if she was with him.

 

"See, I was thinking of designing a small flower tattoo for my wrist, for you." Changbin said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal the small scars littered around. He pulled his sleeve back down, not wanting to think about why they are there. He sighed, looking around trying to find something to say. He looked back at the grave and cleared his throat, confidently saying,

 

"That florist was pretty cute. Should I go back there to say hi? Get more flowers? I would come to you for Boy problems when I was younger always. Remember? And when I need you the most in my adult life I just have to go with my gut feeling. I don't even know his name." He laughed with a embarrassed smile. A warm breeze blew his face as the sun shined brightly on his beautifully melanin skin. He stood up and nodded.

 

"I'll visit the florist tomorrow. Get some pretty flowers for my apartment. It's pretty bland. Anyways. Have a good day, Grandma." Changbin agreed to visit the cute freckled boy again the next day. He slowly walked off to the gates, thinking about his grandma in the back of his head, a few rain drops falling.

 

 

+*+

 

 

 

A soft trickle outside turned to a quick downpour fast as Felix sat in the living room, the glass balcony door being covered with drops of rain. He pouted, Sad that he couldn't talk to the handsome Biker who, Keep in mind, 'has a girlfriend'. Felix laid down on the couch, with an arm behind his head and a hand on his stomach. He kicked a leg in the air and let out a cute frustrated sound.

 

"Why do all the cute guys have to be in a relationship." He whined, turning around to lay on his stomach. he looked out the Balcony door and sighed, stuffing his face in the pillow. The quiet ding of the apartment door being opened filled the soft rain sounds from outside as his brother behind him stretched, letting out grunts from being so stiff and tired. the couch across from him was no longer empty as Chan fell down into it, letting out a tired groan.

 

"You look sad." Chan said with a laugh, staring at the ceiling. Felix turned towards him and rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah no shit Chan." Felix stated angrily. Chan glared at him, throwing a pillow from next to him on the couch at Felix. He blocked the pillow, it falling down to the ground.

 

"It's not my fault your ideal type has to be perfect fitting for a stereotypical Hot Straight man." Chan snapped back. Felix turned back on his stomach and looked out the glass door.

 

"I'll never see him again." Felix sighed, closing his eyes and curling up in a fetal position. Chan throws the pillow back at him.

 

"If you're going to mourn, go to your room." Chan said, standing up to go to the Kitchen. Felix got up from the couch and cutely stomped his way to his room, closing his door softly (but swung it like he was slamming it) and angrily jumped into his bed. Sure, it was only the middle of the Afternoon, but he was tired from the morning. Felix, being the one owning the flower shop, decided to close early, knowing the weather would act up and no one would buy flowers when it was pouring out. So, Defeated, he closed up. He hid under his blanket and sighed sadly, only to sit back up and smile.

 

"I'll find someone. Cheer up Felix." He cutely spoke to himself. His sudden mood change and bright smile that could make the flowers dance with such joy. He basically made the Sun jobless when he smiled genuinely. He changed into a soft hoodie and fluffed his hair up, grabbing his phone from the vanity and taking a cute pic, Posting it. Felix loved when he had these spurs of energy, people also got happy around him. It's like he was the source of all happiness. 

 

 

 

Who knew the source of all happiness would own a Flower shop? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Binnie wanted to make sure his Grandma was doing fine :[ wanted to relate binnie to myself because i would give my Grandma flowers within the first two years of her death but then i gave up because of mental health and stuff. I should visit her grave again someday when i go back up north! give her some flowers :] but anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter uwu i loved writing it :]
> 
> Suggestions? Tell me on Twitter and IG - @J30NG1N_L0V3
> 
> ~~A~~


	3. Amaryllis, Blue Irises, and Petunias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ther were sunflowers that Changbin saw. But The prettiest sunflower of them all was the boy selling them.

 

 

 

Felix was glued to his book, waiting for someone to come in. The hour was around 12:00 so the day was reaching its warmest temperatures soon, so he was bound to get some green thumbs wanting some flowers soon. Just as he was getting into an action scene, the bell rang. He quietly cursed, looking up to see the beautiful face he did yesterday. The biker that day was wearing a less pocketed Leather jacket and a white top, a tattoo peeking out on his left collar bone. Below his right ear was some plastic wrap covering a new tattoo Felix assumed. He gave Felix a small smile, before making a direct turn to Some roses. Felix followed him cautiously with his eyes as he looked around at every flower. Felix quietly jumped over the counter and stood next to the man.

 

”So did she like the flowers yesterday?” He asked nicely. The biker looked over and up to Felix. He grabbed a bouquet of violets and smelled them, only to shrug and set them down again.

 

”I sure hope so. But the rain probably ruined them...” he trailed off, turning to some Aster. Felix furrowed his eyebrows, but then realized what he _probably_ was talking about.

 

”Well, she probably thinks the thought was nice. Not a lot of people tend to do that anymore.” Felix said nicely, Smiling and leaving the sun, yet again, Jobless. The biker awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

”Could you make me a bouquet mixed with a bunch of flowers? Especially some Blue ones and White ones. Maybe add some Pink? Just flowers that can go into a vase so I don’t have to worry too much about them.” The biker asked with a shy laugh. Felix smiled, going over to the counter and reaching behind it to grab a bouquet wrap. He sprung around to different flowers, grabbing some out of the holds and putting them in his hands, making a pretty bundle of flowers. After a minute he came back to the short biker, with the prettiest flower bouquet the boy had ever seen. Felix happily handed it to the biker with a bright smile, his beautiful freckles making the biker flustered. The biker happily took the flower bundle, feeling his ears get warm. With a stutter the biker spoke,

 

”These are very beautiful. Thank you.” Felix clasped his hands together, jumping back over the counter. The biker set the flowers down and leaned against the counter as Felix stood there, punching in the price. The biker spoke,

 

”So why do you do this?” He tried to make short conversation. Felix turned around with eyes shining. Quickly, he poured his love for his job all out to the biker.

 

”Flowers are some of the prettiest things in the world. No matter how sad or rainy it might be, they always are seen during these times. They come in so many colors and scents and they can easily lighten up an area. They mean so many different things too, and they even help de-stressing some people. And being around them all day is just... the best! You can make so many things prettier and less bland with flowers. Overall, they are just so beautiful and amazing. I love flowers, and caring for them.” He sighed. The biker was smiling fondly, only to realize he looked crazy. He cleared his throat looking away as heat rises to his cheeks. Felix spoke again,

 

”What do you do as a job?” The biker looked back at him and leaned back on his hand.

 

”I’m a Tattooist. Draw the designs, print them and Tattoo them.” Felix widened his eyes, and his freckles looked like they were sparkling.

 

”I’ve always wanted tattoos! There’s this one idea I’ve always had, it’s a rose on the inside of my middle finger. And then a sunflower on my side.” Felix put his hand where he wants the Sunflower. The biker nodded, knowing to keep the idea in his head.

 

"Well your total would be 20,000, but since you're cool, I'll make it 15,000." Felix said with a wink. The biker rolled his eyes with a smirk and walked over by the cash register, Felix punching up the numbers. The biker pulled the cash out, handing it to Felix.

 

"Thank you, but you don't have to. So what's your name? I'm Changbin." The biker asked confidently as he held the flower bouquet delicately. Felix's eyes sparkled.

 

"No, it's my pleasure. I'm Felix. Lee Felix." He extended his hand. Changbin took the boys tiny hand and shook it nicely.

 

"Well Felix, I suppose I'll come here tomorrow and tell you about how the flowers look in my house." Changbin shoved a hand in one of his pockets. Felix giggled softly.

 

"I'll look forward to it." He said with a smile, leaving the sun, yet again, Jobless. The biker smiled, slowly turning to the door. He put on his helmet and turned slightly, waving to Felix who was bent over the counter with his head in his hands and batting his eyelashes in love. He waved back, and sighed quietly as he watch the attractive man leave the store. But someone he recognized all too well walked towards the store the same time he was leaving. Felix covered his face, peeking through his fingers as he watched his annoying brother talk to Changbin. _W_ _hat are they talking about? Oh Changbin is laughing. Chan is pointing at me! Oh god..._ Felix thought as he embarrassingly watched. It was as if Chan was his father and quizzing his boyfriend. Felix couldn't want to curl up and die more than ever at this moment. Chan handed Changbin his phone as the biker pushed up the eye glass of the helmet and grabbed the other Australian boy's phone, typing something in. Shortly after, he handed it back and Chan typed something up, Changbin grabbing his phone from his pocket and holding it between him and Chan in a motion like  _'It worked!'_. Changbin waved and pushed the glass back down, walking away from Felix's dumb brother. He entered the shop and held his phone up, shoving it in Felix's face.

 

"I got his number before you~!" He said with a teasing voice.  _A literal fucking child, this brother...._ Felix wanted to grab the phone from his hand and type in Changbin's number for himself. But because of Chan's build, Felix would rather  _not do that._ He rolled his eyes and grabbed his book, opening it to the page he was on. He mumbled curses to himself about his brother as he silently read, Chan's annoying blabbering about him getting Changbin's number first. Like it was a competition to see who could date him the fastest, even though Felix has a strong suspicion Chan's already got someone.

 

But thats just his theory.

 

A gay theory.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE Felix and Changbin indirectly flirting and Chan being a lil bitch
> 
> also a dumb tik tok reference at the end
> 
> Follow me on twitter and Instagram: @J30NG1N_L0V3
> 
> (Yes i'm aware some of these flowers i list or mention aren't native to Korea but I really like them so i'll and them anyways. Don't expect this to be Environmentally and Scientifically Honest oof)
> 
> ~~A~~


	4. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin _totally_ didn't take Felix's sunflower tattoo idea and draw it.

 

 

 

The bright sun shined on the boys flower shop, the temperature being a high 22 degrees. (Celsius, around 70 Fahrenheit.) Felix had a cute yellow crop top on with a V neck, and some blue jeans with his red converse high tops. He leaned over the counter, eager to see the biker. But instead, he saw his best friend in his shorts school uniform. He burst through the door, smiling.

 

"Hello Felix!" He waved, going to the counter, he sat down on it, kicking his feet lightly.

 

"You seem way too happy today, what's going on?" He asked curiously. The boy hit his chest twice.

 

"These are coming off on my 19th birthday!" He announced happily. Felix bounced up in excitement.

 

"Really? I'm so happy for you Jeongin!" He said, squeezing the boy in a tight hug. Jeongin hopped off the counter, checking his watch.

 

"Oh shoot! I have to go. I'm getting ice cream with someone soon. Talk to you later!" The boy ran out of the flower shop, bumping into a certain biker. Felix watched him bow 90 degrees, before running off again. The biker laughed, opening the door to the flower shop. This time, instead of a helmet, he was wearing sunglasses, so Felix wouldn't get the dramatic helmet removal scene, sadly. Changbin pushed his sunglasses up and _oh my god Felix could not contain his heart._  He approached the counter and smiled.

 

"The flowers were lovely. My friends like them quite a lot!" Changbin said happily. Felix smiled, red painting his cheeks.

 

"That's lovely. They add a pop of colour, right?" Felix asked. Changbin nodded. He softly gasped, and Felix never wanted to smooch someone more. He unzipped a zipper on his pants (? Felix thought it was strange, too.) and pulled out a small notebook. He flipped to a page and set it down in front of Felix. A drawing of multiple sunflowers overlapping each other were all over the page, and the marker on the other side of the page bled through. Felix grabbed the notebook and looked at the flowers, unknowingly flipping to the next page to see a drawing of blue, pink, and white flowers in a bouquet being held by a boy wearing a flower crown. Changbin embarrassingly grabbed the notebook back and flipped to the previous page. With a stutter, he asked,

 

"So do you like it?" His adorable embarassment made Felix laugh.

 

"What, the Sunflowers like how I want a tattoo or the indirect drawing of me holding the flowers I gave you yesterday?" He asked, leaning towards Changbin. The biker looked away from Felix.

 

"B-both." He said quietly. Felix smiled, hitting Changbin softly with a giggle.

 

"I love it." He smiled. Changbin's cheeks grew redder, smiling back to Felix, his Freckles smiling. Changbin's heart felt warm.

 

"So, what flowers can I interest you in today good customer?" Felix joked. Changbin smiled.

 

"how about some Sunflower seeds?" He asked. Felix smiled, jumping over the counter to the back.

 

"A good choice!" Felix giggled. Changbin softly blushed at the flower boy.

 

 

+*+

 

 

As the day came to a rainy end, Changbin had already switched back to a helmet and wearing a jacket. The soft wind breeze as the rain slowly fell was common during this mid spring time. Warm day weather, cooler but not too cold of night weather. Changbin was riding around aimlessly, just wanting to find something to do because he had already completed all his tattoo designs that were requested in by people. The rain hitting his wrists that were slightly exposed was pretty calming, readying Changbin to go to sleep with his favourite Snorlax push that he couldn't sleep without. Changbin looked down by the road in front of him and spotted a small white and brown fluff curled up on the side of the road. He wasn't in traffic, so he could easily stop slowly and go back and investigate. Slowly, he turned over to the side of the road and slowed down, kicking his peg down before getting off the bike and turning around, slowly walking towards the fluff. He heard the quiet distressed meows of the kitten he had just found. He couldn't help but feel horrible. Did it get stuck? Was it left there by someone? Is it hurt? Questions swarmed his mind as he bent down to the small thing. It's meows grew softer at the comfort of the rain no longer softly drenching it's fur. Changbin took a glove off and reached his hand towards it's nose to sniff. The kitten perked it's head up as it's soft breaths tickled the bikers hand.

 

"Hey there little buddy." He said with a soft, caring voice. He slowly scooped his hands under the kitten and quickly walked back over to his bike, setting it in between his legs as he kicked the peg back up, putting the glove back on. He got back onto the road, constantly checking on the kitten to make sure it was okay with the bike as he rode on to his apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OMG so i _kind of didnt know what to do for this chapter_ because i didnt want it like super short or something so i added the part at the end because its gonna matter in the story okkkkkk :] i actually own Fe's outfit, thats why i wrote it so specifically lolllll ok anyways
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Suggestions? tell me on Twitter or IG: @J30NG1N_L0V3 !
> 
> ~~A~~


	5. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what should i name her-" Changbin got cut off by Felix's excited squeal. He pointed at the cat and smiled widely at Changbin.  
> "Daisy! I want to name her Daisy. Like the flower." Felix happily exclaimed.

 

 

 

Felix excitedly waited for Changbin to show up, but he was slowly loosing hope for it was now 3 in the afternoon, and Changbin normally came at around 1 pm. Felix still eagerly stared at the door, waiting for Changbin to show. The only interesting thing that happened was when Felix's best friend and  _almost_ birthday buddy Jisung came in.

 

"Hey Sungie..." He said with a sad sigh. Jisung cocked his head in confusion.

 

"Woah, Lee Felix, sad? Not enthusiastic? Are you feeling okay?" Jisung jokingly put the back of his hand to Felix's forehead. Felix took his hand off and sighed, slumping down in the chair he was sitting in. Sure, it's called _standing_ behind a counter, but Felix can't bare standing for so many hours.

 

"Someone was supposed to be coming here, and he normally would at around 1-" Felix said sadly, before getting interrupted by Jisung.

 

"Wait! Do you have a _Boyfriend?"_ Jisung asked, slamming his hands on the counter, scaring Felix slightly. He leaned forwards eagerly waiting for an answer with a bright beaming smile. Felix shook his hands frantically as his cheeks grew redder by the second.

 

"No! No I don't have a boyfriend! He's just a friend of mine!" He basically panicked. Jisung laughed, leaning against the counter on his back.

 

"Okay, sure. I'll believe you." He said with a smug grin. Suddenly (and quite greatly timed to be honest) the bell above the door rang as the person they were just talking about entered the shop, dramatically removing his helmet that made Felix fall in love all over again every time, deeper each time. He was basically drowning in gay.

 

"Changbin!" He happily exclaimed, a little too happily with Jisung around. Jisung crossed his arms and looked between Felix's ideal type and Felix, _also Changbin's ideal type._  He smiled back at Felix as he set his helmet down, tipping it to the side.

 

"Sorry it took me so long, had to get this baby checked and get proper shots." Changbin scooped a small kitten out from his helmet, it's tiny face yawning, rubbing against Changbins hand. He ran a thumb down the soft fur back of the Kitten as it softly purred at the touch. Felix's face lit up in admiration as he stared at the small Kitten. He slowly reached his hand towards it, letting it sniff him. It's steady breath against Felix's hand made him melt. It softly butted his hand with its tiny pink nose and Felix felt like bawling.

 

"So what should I name her-" Changbin got cut off by Felix's excited squeal, surprising Jisung next to them. He points at the cat and widely smiled at Changbin.

 

"Daisy! I want to name her Daisy. Like the flower..." Felix trailed off shyly. Changbin wanted to hug the freckled boy and never let go.

 

"Then her name is Daisy." Changbin confirmed, Daisy letting out a soft mew of agreement.

 

"I think she likes it." Felix said, looking at Changbin in the eyes. Changbin stared back and could get lost in the beautiful dark Hazel eyes of Felix's. Jisung awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

"Earth to _both_ of you. Stop being gross." He waved his hand in between their eyes, making a gagging sound. They both looked at him embarrassed.

 

"Sorry. Changbin this is my best friend, Jisung. He's annoying sometimes." Felix pinched Jisungs bicep, receiving a howl of pain. Changbin laughed, bowing slightly. He set the kitten down on the counter and Felix immediately scooped it up carefully.

 

"My boyfriend Minho would absolutely die for Daisy." Jisung said, sighing lovingly. Felix poked Changbin with a giggle, signalling for him to come closer. Felix brought his free hand up by the older's ear and whispered.

 

" _Between you and me, Jisung and Minho aren't actually dating, but he likes to convince himself."_ Changbin nodded, sparing a glance at Jisung with a soft laugh. Jisung glared at Felix.

 

"What did he tell you?" He questioned Changbin. The biker laughed mischievously with Felix. Embarassed, Jisung pouted at both of them.

 

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me! I'm going home to cry about my beautiful boyfriend." Jisung said, turning on his heel and cutely stomping out. When the door was heard softly closing again, the two boys broke out in laughter. The kitten looked between the two boys as it softly meowed. Changbin stared at the kitten now standing on the counter, rubbing against his arm resting on it. He looked at Felix who was smiling widely, cheeks lightly stained with tears of joy from their laughing fit.

 

"I really like the name Daisy." Changbin mumbled to himself. Felix cocked his head like a puppy.

 

"What?" He asked confused, not hearing Changbin well. He waved his hands with a smirk.

 

"Nothing." He assured. Felix shrugged. Changbin gasped and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to Felix.

 

"Could i get your number?" He nervously, yet confidently asked Felix. The young florist's cheeks grew a soft pink, before he smiled shyly, grabbing Changbin's phone.

 

"Yes! Of course..." He stuttered. Changbin's heart felt like it was running a relay. Felix quickly punched in his number. Changbin checked his watch, realising he needed to go back to the parlor for a tattoo appointment he had with someone at 3:50. He looked at Felix, waiting impatiently patient. Felix finally handed him his phone back, smiling. Changbin grabbed the kitten, only to set her back down.

 

"Crazy request- can you watch Daisy until 4:15?" Changbin asked. Felix nodded ecstatically. 

 

"Of course! I don't mind at all." He said. Changbin grabbed his helmet and pulled it over his head.

 

"Alright, thank you Lix. I swear i'll be back around there, I just have an appointment with someone for a tattoo in a few and can't bring her along." He explained. Felix shooed him off.

 

"Well don't be late to it!" He said, waving to Changbin quickly jogging out of the Flower Shop by his bike. Felix watched outside as he heard an engine start, and a quick flash drove by on the street shortly after, knowing it was Changbin. He pet the kitten softly as she curled up in a ball on the counter.

 

 

_Contacts:_

 

_Mom,_

_Dad,_

_Woojinnie-Hyung,_

 

_and,_

 

_Your Flower Boy Lix_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokok So Changbin has a small head and his helmet is really big so he put the kitten in the helmet as he rode, making sure it was safe, there was room and the kitten could breathe dont WORryyy
> 
>  
> 
> ok Changbins flower boy Lix uhm uwu?????
> 
> anyways
> 
> Suggestions? Send them on Twitter and IG - @J30NG1N_L0V3


End file.
